La noche te trae sorpresas
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: -Linda ¿no?- me dijo el de ojos blancos- te propongo algo.


Advertencia: Yuri y Yaoi explícito.

Narrado en primera persona por Sasuke.

Es un Oneshot Songfic algo cómico para romper el hielo, ya que mis otros Oneshots eran algo tristes.

Disfruten y dejen reviews.

-La canción en negrita es de Arjona y se llama: la noche te trae sorpresas.

**La noche te trae sorpresas**

Hola mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 27 años y pues lo único que puedo decir de mí es que soy alto, apuesto, pelo negro azulado, ojos negros, buen físico, y nada menos que el vicepresidente de Uchiha Sekai (mundo Uchiha), el Bufete de abogados más prestigioso de Japón. Mi hermano mayor, Itachi, es el presidente, ocupó dicho puesto luego de que mí padre falleciera; su descripción: es un completo idiota.

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo, me dirijo a donde siempre, el bar que está en la esquina de mi oficina: el bar Akatsuki. Ya es costumbre pasarme por allí, me tomo unas copas y sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, las chicas se abalanzan sobre mi, escojo la que más me gusta y me llevo alguna, o talvez algunas, para pasar una buena noche, nunca me ha gustado dormir solo, aunque tampoco me gustaría amanecer siempre con la misma mujer, me gusta variar por así decirlo.

Al entrar camino hacia la barra, el dueño del bar me saluda amablemente y yo le correspondo con un movimiento de cabeza, al instante de sentarme se acerca a mi un mesero, es Kiba, un hombre alto de pelo castaño y con ojos afilados, este tipo no me cae bien, se me hace que patea para el otro arco. Simplemente ignoro cuando me pregunta que quiero tomar y le pido a Pedro un tequila, para empezar creo que es lo mejor, este me sonríe, pone el vaso frente a mí y me sirve. Pedro fue amigo de mi padre desde que eran niños, y a mi me ve como un hijo, entablamos una plática corta sobre como iban mis cosas en el Bufete, etc hasta que otro cliente al otro lado de la barra le pidió Sake y se fue a atenderlo.

Mire de soslayo a ese hombre, era aproximadamente de mi edad, tenia el pelo castaño largo atado en una coleta baja y ojos blancos, supuse que era un Hyūga por sus rasgos, mi hermano me habló de ellos, tienen un banco en el centro de Tokio y por lo que me comentó, son la familia más rica del país, después de la mía, claro. Le reste importancia y seguí bebiendo. Me di vuelta en el banco y miré dentro del bar, como supuse, ya había chicas echándome el ojo, les sonreí y las mire sin descaro tratando de escoger una, pero algo me hizo virar mi cara a la puerta del bar

_**Ella entró al bar de don pedro con su novio al lado**_

Una belleza de pelo rosa y ojos jades entró y caminó con pasos sensuales hacia la barra, junto a ella un rubio de ojos celestes con sonrisa estùpida al que yo conocía bastante bien: Naruto Uzumaki.

Se paró junto a mí sin mirarme y pido un Whisky, mientras que el rubio pidió Sake. Desde mi perspectiva pude apreciar sus grandes atributos, esa si era una mujer, pude apreciar un tatuaje de una flor de cerezo en la parte baja de la espalda, y en su cara un piercing en la ceja. Sus labios carnosos y rosados formaron una sonrisa al oír un comentario de su acompañante.

_**Minifalda negra escote presumiendo bronceado**_

Fruncí el ceño al ver que me daba la espalda para charlar con su "amigo", nadie, absolutamente nadie ignora a Sasuke Uchiha, y menos una mujer, sea como sea me llevaría hoy a esa chica a mi departamento. Me tomé de un trago el tequila que me quedaba y me dispuse a seguir observando ese tatuaje que estaba tan cerca mío, y talvez también un poco más abajo mientras a momentos escuchaba unas leves carcajadas y una voz suave acompañadas de unas carcajadas un poco exageradas y una voz chillona proveniente del de ojos celestes.

Fruncí nuevamente el entrecejo al ver que una colilla de cigarro interrumpió mi deleite visual, giré la cabeza y me encontré al de ojos blancos mirándome divertido.

- Linda ¿no?- comentó mirándola de soslayo- te propongo algo…

_**Cien a que no se la levantas me dijo un fulano**_

_**Y cerramos trato con la mano**_

Sonreí para mí mismo, eso era pan comido, primero porque era un Uchiha y nadie se nos resiste, y segundo porque tenía un as bajo la manga. Me acerque a Naruto, este estaba pidiendo su segundo Sake. Lo conocía, ya que el Bufete de los Uzumaki era socio de nuestro Bufete, y como vicepresidente sabía unos datos, entre ellos, que el reconocido Naruto Uzumaki era Gay.

_**Había una historia oculta que no sabia el fulano**_

_**Y era que al supuesto novio se le caía la mano**_

-Naruto- salude a lo que el rubio me miró y sonrió. Sonreí también, le hice una seña para que habláramos y nos alejamos un poco de la belleza de pelo rosa.

Sabia que podía convencerlo fácilmente, ya que de vez en cuando se pasaba por mi empresa y trabajamos juntos en algún caso, y desde la primera vez le había dejado en claro que mis gustos iban dirigidos hacia las mujeres, él lo acepto y no intentó nada conmigo, así que no había problema.

_**Me le acerqué a la mariposa y le propuse un negocio**_

_**Pasaron diecisiete segundos y ya era mi socio**_

Mire por arriba de mi hombro al de ojos blancos que estaba pidiendo dos Sake, debía apresurarme si quería ganar primero a la chica.

_**Le dije que al tipo de la esquina se le caía la mano**_

_**Mientras que señalaba al fulano**_

Miró interesado al Hyūga e hizo una mueca estùpida.

- ¿Me veo bien?- cuestionó señalándose con el dedo pulgar. Yo solo asentí, mientras más rápido actuara mejor para mí.

Lo vi alejarse y sonreí con indulgencia, pobre del castaño.

_**La noche te trae sorpresas como la que le ocurrió al fulano**_

_**Voltee a ver hacia la barra y mi socio le rozaba la mano**_

Me acerque ávido hacia la chica de buenas piernas que se encontraba recostada en la tarima dirigiendo su vista hacia nada en específico. Carraspee para llamar su atención, sus ojos jades se posaron en mi, kuso, me casaría con esa mujer.

_**Mientras que yo con el campo abierto me sentí Robert Redford**_

_**Y aquí no se termina la historia**_

-Hola preciosa ¿Qué tal estás?- saludé y ella sonriome haciendo gala de sus perfectos dientes.

_**Le solté mis mejores piropos con respecto a su ropa**_

_**Mientras que mis ademanes de macho nos pedían otra copa**_

Pedí un tequila para los dos y ella me agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Al ver que no me prestaba mucha atención decidí ir al grano, nunca fui de dar vueltas.

_**Le dije el mismo rollo de siempre me estoy enamorando**_

_**Vente conmigo esta noche y lo discutimos sudando**_

Me miró como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo y respondió sin miramientos

_**Me dijo te estas equivocando no ando en busca de macho**_

_**A mi me gustan las mujeres**_

¿WTF? Quedé algo shockeado en mi lugar, siquiera me dì cuenta cuando ella terminó de beber su tequila y se alejó de mi lado. No sabía que era lo peor, que me hubiese rechazado o que me rechazó por una mujer.

_**La noche te trae sorpresas como la que me ocurrió por lanzado**_

_**Te sientes dueño del mundo y te dejan con cara de asustado**_

Recordé la apuesta y reí levemente, luego sacudí mi cabeza como tratando de olvidarme de lo ocurrido recientemente, seguro si le contara esto a mi hermano se burlaría de mi de por vida. Miré a Naruto que aún trataba de conquistar al Hyūga, definitivamente ese hombre era muy Hiperactivo, y no desistía nunca, al menos que encontrara algo mejor.

_**Mientras mi socio perseguía por el bar al fulano**_

_**Y aquí no se termina la historia**_

Me senté nuevamente en la barra y me tomé el tequila que aún tenía, sonreí al ver pasar a la de pelo rosa y a la que parecía ser mi vecina Ino Yamanaka, una rubia bisexual que se tiraba a cualquier hombre con billetera y a cualquier mujer con buena delantera. Las dos iban sujetadas de la mano y se dirigían hacia el baño, trate de no imaginarme lo que harían, debía prevenir una hemorragia nasal.

_**Ella ligó a una vecina y mi socio se fue con un mesero**_

Al ver al de mirada opalina acercarse nuevamente a la barra visiblemente enojado mire hacia el bar, a ver que había sido del rubio, y lo vi marcharse con Kiba, yo tenia razón acerca de él, sonreí de medio lado, al menos alguien se había ido acompañado hoy.

_**Yo me tomé otro tequila y el fulano llenó su cenicero**_

Le pedí otro tequila a Pedro e invite al castaño, después de todo se lo debía por lo que le hice pasar.

_**Juramos no volver a apostar por amores inciertos**_

_**Y aquí si se termina la historia**_

Vì entrar otra belleza por la puerta y me paré dispuesto a intentarlo de vuelta, el de ojos blancos me miró confuso.

-Si te rindes, pierdes-

_Owari._

Bueno ¿Qué tal estuvo? A mi me gustó mucho escribirlo y me divertí, espero que ustedes también.

El final no me quedó exactamente como esperaba pero estoy conforme

Gracias a todos los que firman mis Oneshots….

Los amooooooo…


End file.
